


some words from an unhappy orbit

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	some words from an unhappy orbit

this isn't actually a story/fanfic but just some things i wanted to say.

as a new orbit who loves ao3 i came on here excited asf because orbits are some of the most creative mfs ever. and hey i was not disappointed! there's hella good fics on here. that's not entirely what this is about, though. i'll get straight to the point.

WHERE ARE THE MF VIVI FANFICS? and im not talking about the ones with her as a side character, no no.

I MEAN VIVI. CENTRIC. FANFICS.  
main character vivi, center miss wong kahei, alllll of that.  
i need badass vivi, soft vivi, sapphic vivi, vampire vivi- lord the POTENTIAL

pls she is the must underrepresented person written on this site omg,,

so yeah ao3 authors pls fix that <3 /lh /hj

xoxo, a concerned and displeased vivi stan


End file.
